Ojalá
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Hubiera sido más fácil, pensó, odiar a Emma como en una ocasión había logrado hacer. Hubiera sido más fácil culpar a la mujer cuyos ojos aún la perseguían cada vez que cerraba los suyos. Aka ¿me creeríais si dijera que esto es una prompt navideña? Prelationship/SwanMills


_A/N Esto es una petición (o prompt si vamos a usar el lingo aquí anglosajón) hecho por Pauavalon via twitter tras yo haber comentado que tras tantas prompts basadas en la navidad estaba sintiendome con ganas de escribir angst. La petición es la que sigue copiado palabra por palabra de los dos twits que me llegaron xD **Situado en s2, henry esta con emma, aún no quiere ver a regina, es la noche del 24 dic y regina esta sentada frente a la chimenea sorbiendo su (quinto) vaso de sidra.**_

 _Me he tomado alguna pequeña libertad creo pero... ¡espero que no sólo le guste a ella sino a los que os hayáis acercado por aquí a leer! Si queréis charlar o ofrecerme más prompts estoy en twitter y tumblr bajo el mismo url que aquí: shadowdianne ;)_

 _-1-_

Las luces del salón resultaban demasiado brillantes para sus ojos, pero Regina se limitó a agarrar con más fuerza el semi-vacío vaso de cristal al tiempo que se reclinaba contra el alto respaldo del sofá, su mano libre jugueteando con la tela del tapizado, tironeando nerviosamente mientras su lengua pescaba las últimas gotas de alcohol de sus labios.

El color rojo de los mismos parecía desvaído; el pintalabios rojo hacía ya bastante que había desaparecido en el reborde del vaso y por un momento miró al cristal con rabia, casi culpando al inanimado objeto para después gruñir y tomar un sorbo de lo poco que le quedaba al mismo para convertirse en la quinta copa tomada a la salud de no otra que Emma Swan.

Emma. Su propio nombre sonaba raro y metálico en su boca y mientras paladeaba las demasiado cálidas gotas de sida -la triste masa de hielo que otrora hubieran sido cubitos entrechocando cada vez que movía el brazo- sonrió casi cruelmente, los ojos verdes de la sheriff volviendo una y otra vez a su mente. Igual que el momento en el que Henry había cogido su mochila y con poco menos que una mirada a su persona se había montado al maldito coche amarillo de la rubia. Rubia que la había mirado a través de la ventana abierta del copiloto con algo parecido a remordimiento para después arrancar el coche dejando atrás una estela de escarcha y agua negra encharcando la entrada a la mansión. Aunque Regina no pudo siquiera fijarse en ello, su mirada aún perdida en el sitio donde Henry, donde su hijo, había estado hasta hacía apenas unos segundos.

Lo peor de todo, Regina pensó al tiempo que se enderezaba en el sofá, ambas manos agarrando el vaso, sus pulgares asentados firmemente en el reborde con tanta presión que tenía los nudillos blancos de rabia, no era la mirada de Henry, ni de las palabras muertas que no habían abandonado sus labios sino esa mirada, la misma mirada que la rubia le había dedicado la noche en la que Regina, aún dolorida por la magia consumida, aún temblorosa, había aparecido en donde la abuelita con una sonrisa y creyendo estúpidamente que alguien realmente querría estar con ella.

Una familia, había dicho Gold con esa pequeña voz insidiosa, eso era lo que eran, lo que no era ella. Pero Emma la había seguido, había cruzado la puerta y había sido esa misma mirada, esa mirada que emponzoñaba a Regina, la que le había devuelto la rubia en el momento en el que Regina había levantado una mano, una sonrisa forzada y pequeña en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que Henry no le dedicaba nada más que un fugaz movimiento de su mano derecha como único consuelo.

No era débil, su madre se había encargado de eso. Sin embargo, la mirada de Emma la hacía sentir débil y por ello intento esbozar una risa que apenas alcanzó el título de suspiro mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesita de té frente a sí, el sonido del cristal repiqueteando contra la madera suficiente para hacerle esbozar una mueca mientras las decoraciones de navidad la devolvían la mirada desde sus cajas de cartón. A su lado pequeños flecos de espumillón parecían brillar y por un instante zarcillos de magia parecieron surgir de su piel para luego desaparecer, tan inertes como sus ansias navideñas.

Aún se acordaba de las primeras navidades en las que Henry había sido lo suficientemente mayor como para realmente disfrutar de las mismas. La maldición les había entregado el concepto del tiempo como algo que daba saltos y vueltas, pero las estaciones cambiaban y, con ellas, Henry crecía y crecía y sus primeros pasos en la nieve se transformaban en auténticas carreras a la colina más alta ante la atenta mirada de Regina quien, con cuidado, siempre con cuidado, ataba cada botón de su parka y lo veía descender en trineo, riendo, sonriendo tan fuerte que sus mejillas dolían. Ahora, sin embargo, los ornamentos permanecían mudos y con ellos los recuerdos que todos ellos encerraban, que solo Henry y ella habían conocido.

Con ella se quedaban las historias de Henry temiendo a los muñecos de nieve y la primera navidad en donde había mordido una de las galletas de jengibre tan fuerte que su primer diente de leche se había desprendido sin prácticamente problema alguno. Con ella se quedaban sus gritos de alegría y sus pisadas aquellas navidades en donde había recibido su primer libro de cuentos -una parte de ella deseaba odiar esa memoria, pero la carita feliz de Henry se lo impedía- y con ella se quedaban aquellos momentos que la habían obligado a recoger todos los ornamentos y ponerlos en cajas, uno a uno, hasta que solo había quedado ella y la sidra para acompañar la noche.

Noche en la que, si quizás hubiera sido Ruby, el sonido de los villancicos la hubiera acunado hasta dormir. Aunque no lo deseaba la verdad.

La botella de sidra estaba prácticamente vacía cuando se irguió para rellenar su vaso y por un instante se quedó mirándola, sintiendo una rabia inmensa mientras luchaba por respirar. Hubiera sido más fácil, pensó, odiar a Emma como en una ocasión había logrado hacer. Hubiera sido más fácil culpar a la mujer cuyos ojos aún la perseguían cada vez que cerraba los suyos. Sería más fácil desear su muerte tal y como había deseado de su madre.

Sin embargo, por fácil que fuera, no podía. No podía porque sabía, sabía que Emma, con esos ojos y su voz, clara, alzándose por encima del pequeño restaurante con una única frase escrita en ella "Yo la he invitado." era demasiado para odiar. Demasiado para considerar una enemiga.

Y a pesar de ello lo deseaba, pensó mientras su mente volvía a Henry, sus manos casi temblando mientras se servía lo poco que quedaba de la bebida, sus labios exponiendo sus dientes mientras dejaba pasar el líquido, el fulgor de rabia que antes la había atenazado disipado una vez más vuelto en tristeza. Deseaba poder odiarla y llevarse a Henry, crear memorias lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer que la mujer, aquella maldita mujer, desapareciera de la misma forma en la que había llegado; amparada en sombras y con una sonrisa demasiado cálida como para ser verdad, demasiado vulnerable para ser real. Pero no todo era un cuento de hadas y ciertamente las mismas no habían nunca demostrado especialmente cariño por su familia.

Y Emma, y Henry. Su lengua acarició el filo de sus dientes al tiempo que probaba tentativamente esos nombres; la "r" fallando y cayendo de la misma forma en la que los hielos del vaso rodaron contra el reborde del cristal. Emma quien había abierto la puerta a un niño desconocido para luego llevárselo lejos de ella, Emma quien no la quería cerca de su hijo y quien, sin embargo, la invitaba a cenas. Y Henry, quien la odiaba, quien no deseaba verla, cuyas propias memorias parecían querer volar tan lejos como los sueños que Regina había tenido una vez.

No fue consciente de cuando el vaso golpeo el suelo, ni de cuando las gotas de sidra alcanzaron sus piernas, pero ya no le importó.

Fuera la nieve comenzó a caer.


End file.
